


Underneath the Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Hugs and wuvs, Human Names Used, Lunar Eclipse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tonight was the night of a Lunar eclipse and a particular pair wanted to see it in action.





	Underneath the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Mon ours grizzly: My grizzly bear  
> Moy podsolnukh: My sunflower  
> Da: Yes  
> Oui: Yes

* * *

* * *

Matthew had just finished washing the dishes, the aftermath of the meal not so bad than other nights. He hummed to himself, drying off his hands. The blonde putting all of the now spiffy spoffy dishes into the drying rack. Arms wrapped around the smaller nation, making Matthew smile more than he was originally. “Hello mon ours grizzly.” He chirped, turning his attention to the platinum blonde who stood close behind him. “Matvey..” Ivan said tiredly in a childish manor. The larger male pecked Matthew’s cheek, as he rested his chin on the blonde’s shoulder, hunching over to do so. A light blush crept upon the canadian’s face. “I heard there was going to be a lunar eclipse.” Matthew said softly. The Russian only nodded, his soft hair tickling Matthew’s neck. 

Matthew’s hand went to Ivan’s head, who tiredly nuzzled his chubby face into his palm. This was the kind of thing that swooned Matthew easily. He didn’t care for anything extravagant, he cherished the little things. Such as the little nose kisses he receives in the morning from his beloved, or the kind gestures he received from the gentle(yet intimidating) nation. “Would you like to join me out on the deck to see it?” He asked softly. “That would make Matvey happy, da?” Matthew nodded, giving Ivan and closed eye smile. “Oui.” Ivan pulled away. “I will only take moment.” He said and went to fetch their coats. Matthew was about to protest and get his himself, but Ivan had already left the kitchen before he could speak. He sighed and smiled to himself softly, clutching onto the damp cloth in his hands. The older nation found his shyness adorable, even now that the two had been together for some time. Matthew’s reassuring smiles and his shy giggles made the stone cold country melt in a matter of seconds. Ivan held the canadian’s coat up to his mouth and nose, he smiled softly as the smell of maple and damp leaves met his nostrils. The Russian hummed and pranced back to the kitchen, his coat and scarf already on.

”Moy podsolnukh~” He called, slowing down his pace as he approached the smaller male. “Th-Thank you.” The blonde stammered, coming back to reality. He slipped the red jacket on, zipping it up. Ivan let out a small giggle, looking at how disproportionate his torso looked with his thin legs. “What’s so funny?” Asked a confused blonde. “Matvey looks like little funny cartoon.” He smiled and pinched Matthew’s cheeks, giggling happily. This caused him to blush and stutter uncontrollably. Eventually Ivan stopped and Matthew’s hands went to his cheeks to rub them “..ow..” He said softly, his curl hanging sadly. “Ah..I’m sorry Matvey..forgive me?” Matthew nodded slowly, and relieved, he left a kiss on his nose and gave Matthew a hug. Of course Matthew couldn’t help himself, so he returned the hug, nuzzling his face into the platinum blonde’s shoulder. “Now let’s go to deck for Lunar eclipse, da?” The small male nodded, and so the pair went outside. 

The two sat together on the bench swing, swinging slowly staring up sat the clear sky. They pair watched as the moon turned a bright crimson. Ivan muttered in Russian, looking like a boy who got a shiny new toy. Matthew noticed his childish exporession and smiled softly. “I love you mon ours grizzly.” Ivan looked at the blonde, who’s soft smile made him melt like butter. He kissed the petite boy’s forehead, smiling with a caring look for once. “I love you to the moon and back.” He did a cheeky smile. “I highly doubt that.” The Canadian said. “Let’s not start another race to moon, da?” Matthew could only nod. The couple continued gazing at the bright red moon, and eventually, Matthew had fallen asleep snuggled up to the large nation. “Sweet dreams moy podsolnukh.” He whispered, kissing the top of the canadian’s head. 

Ivan sat out there a little longer before taking Matthew inside, concerned he would get sick if he stayed out there any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to a friend who inspired me to write this.  
> Suggestions are open, feel free to say anything in the comments.  
> Thank you for reading, have a goooooood happy day~~  
> \- The Laughing Taffi  
> (this is my first fanfiction where i used characters that were not mine, I do not own Ivan or Matthew nor Hetalia as a whole, that credit goes to Hidekaz Himaruya. Sorry if it was short, i literally didn’t know what else to write because the prompt idea really didn’t need that much story added to it.)


End file.
